1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called wet method is adopted in a sheet manufacturing apparatus to inject raw materials containing fibers into water, defibrate primarily by mechanical action, and repulp. This kind of wet sheet manufacturing apparatus requires a large quantity of water, and the apparatus becomes large. Furthermore, in addition to the long time for equipment maintenance of the water treatment facilities, the energy related to the drying process becomes substantial.
Therefore, to reduce the size and conserve energy, a dry sheet manufacturing apparatus that uses as little water as possible is proposed (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-144819).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-144819 describes defibrating pieces of paper in a dry defibrating machine into a fibrous form, classifying the fibers in a cyclone into ink particles and deinked fibers, and passing the deinked fibers through a screen with small holes on the front surface of a forming drum, depositing the fibers on a mesh belt, and forming into paper.
In the sheet manufacturing apparatus, the materials are transferred to each process by airflow, and various motors are provided to generate airflow in each process. In addition, the waste materials and fine particles such as resin particles and ink particles included in the raw materials are removed in the sheet manufacturing apparatus. In the sheet manufacturing apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-144819, the starting order and the stopping order of the various motors when the apparatus starts and when the apparatus stops are not specified. Therefore, in practice, when the apparatus starts or when the apparatus stops, the removed objects flow backwards and become mixed into the sheet.